Ghost Whisperer
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert came back from the world of the dead but he wasn't the only one. The witch's saved his life but was it for Bonnie's benefit or theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Ghost Whisperer**

Jeremy Gilbert came back from the world of the dead but he wasn't the only one. The witch's saved his life but was it for Bonnie's benefit or theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_They watched her while she held the boys face and started chanting, the rooms candles lit up with flames. She wanted to perform a life reversal spell, a spell far too powerful for a witch of her level. _"_She's not going to stop" One of them said to the others as Bonnie continued the spell and the ground beneath her began to shake. They had told her there would be consequences bringing back the dead but she didn't care. _

"_They never learn" Another one said as dust fell from the decaying wooden beams. _

"_The people in this town never stop" Said a voice from behind them. The witches turned to face the voice. "How nice of you to join us Emily" _

"_Have you come to rein in your descendant?"_

"_I didn't come here to stop her." Emily replied. _

"_What too you mean?" They asked confused. Bonnie and the man that came with her continued to talk but they were no longer paying attention._

"_This is what I've been waiting for, an opportunity." Emily tells them. She watches as her young descendent cryied over Jeremy Gilbert's prone body. It was always a Gilbert she thinks and shakes her head. _

"_For what?" Another witch asks bringing her thoughts back to the present. _

"_To bring her back" She replies. _

"_Her? You don't mean…." They all ask in unison. _

"_I do, she is the only one that can stop this, stop him" Emily tells them and they all know it's true. Now that he had broken the curse she was only one that could. _

"_She's one of them, how do we know we can trust her." They ask. _

"_She has never let me down" She knew they were both different the moment she met them, especially her. They're trust had grown into a friendship she never thought she'd have with one of their kind. _

"_It is a two-fold spell" One of them reminds her. _

"_I know" Emily replies. "Balance needs to be restored and she is the one that can do it."_

"Emily! Emily! I know your there, please help me" They all turn to look at Bonnie when they hear Emily's name.

_Emily looks at her, knowing what she was doing was going to do would hurt Bonnie more than help her. But there was always a sacrifice that had to be made in order to bring someone back from the dead. She knew how Bonnie felt about Jeremy Gilbert before she said it. Those three words were exactly what they needed. _

"Please, I love him"

_Emily looks at each of them and they all bow there head in agreement. _

Bonnie rocks back and forth holding Jeremy crying out for them to help, begging them. She cries out when the candles blow out and the ground stops shaking. "NO! no!" she says with tear streaming down her face. She feels Jeremy stir beneath her. "Oh my God!"

* * *

><p>A slight breeze glides across his face, waking him. He felt a presence in the room with him. Then he hears a sound just outside his room. "Alaric" he calls out, he doesn't receive a reply. He moves to get up but it was difficult he felt even stranger than he did earlier.<p>

He walks out into the hallway. "Alaric" he calls out again because he the presence was getting stronger and the only logical person would be Alaric since he said he was staying over. He peers over the railing.

He had that feeling you get when you're walking alone and it feels like someone is following you but when you turn around there's no one there. So he turns around and the hallway was in fact empty. The stairs creak beneath his weight as he makes his way down. The feeling that there was something following him around was getting stronger. There was tingling sensation running down his back as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. He sees Alaric sleeping on the couch and walks past him. He feels as if something was drawing him towards the kitchen.

"Jer" he hears from behind him and whips around, the hallway was empty. But he knew there was something there; he turns back towards the kitchen and sees her standing there glaring at him. "Anna?"

There was someone else behind him and he turns around again "Vicki?"

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Ghost Whisperer**

Jeremy Gilbert came back from the world of the dead but he wasn't the only one. The witch's saved his life but was it for Bonnie's benefit or theirs.

* * *

><p>Ch 1<p>

"Jeremy, hey" Vicki says happy that he could see her now. She had been wandering around for what felt like forever, not that she ever had much patience. The only person that could see her was the short Asian chick so the fact that Jeremy could see them made her smile.

"Hello Jeremy" Anna says softening her face. Vicki kept running upstairs and jumping in front him with no luck as she told her many times but that girl did not know how to listen. She told her it was best if they wait until he went to sleep; a person's mind is easier to break through when they first wake up when it's groggy and empty of thought. So she stayed in the kitchen focusing her energy to bring him to her and it worked.

"What?" Jeremy asks shaking his head. "What's going on?" He was getting scared now. "You're dead, both of you"

"Well to be fair I died long before you met me" Anna tells him with a smile, she was happy to see him too.

"She told me you could see us, but I've been trying to get your attention for the last hour" Vicki tells him.

"I told you it takes time" Anna says to her shaking her head.

"Wait, you two know each other?" He asks that question now overpowering the what were they doing here one.

Vicki starts "Well we just showed up here in your house, she was the only one that could see me and she knew who I was." She definitely was not prepared to meet another one of Jeremy's girlfriends, especially since she died. Then she finds out she was a vampire and Jeremy thought that was awesome. Had she lived maybe they could've still worked, he was only boy that liked her for more than just sex.

"When you're an incorporeal being there's not much else to do" Anna finishes.

"And you're dating Bonnie Bennett, really?" Vicki asks with a shocked look on her face. "Her I can understand" Vicki says pointing at Anna. "But Bonnie she doesn't seem like your type"

"You were listening?" Jeremy asks trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He was talking to his current girlfriend while his two other girlfriends…his dead girlfriends were listening. "What the fuck"

"Jeremy?" He hears another voice. Jeremy spins around. "Not another one!" he says and sees Alaric standing in the doorway.

"Not another what?" Alaric asks. "Were you talking to someone in here?"

Jeremy looks around the kitchen and sees Vicki leaning with her hands behind her on the island and Anna was leaning up against the back counter with her arms crossed. He turns back to Alaric who was waiting for an answer. He couldn't see them. "I was just talking out loud…to myself"

"Ok" Alaric says calmly. "I'm sure after what you've been through you have a lot of questions"

Jeremy nods his head. "You have no idea" He tells him. "I'm sorry I woke you up"

"It's ok. You're ok, right"

Jeremy smiles at him. "Yeah, I…uh just thought I was hungry…but I guess I'm not. So I'm going to go back to bed" He says, hoping this was all dream. Alaric couldn't see them so maybe he was just really tired. He walks back up the stairs and shuts the door to his room.

"Who was that? He's cute" Vicki says startling him. He brings his hand to chest it wasn't a dream they were still here and could apparently appear to him at will since he didn't see them follow him up the stairs.

"That's the history teacher?" Anna answers.

"I would've gone to history if he was the teacher" Vicki replies.

"No you wouldn't have" Jeremy says to her.

Vicki smiles "Yeah, I probably wouldn't have, I hated history" Vicki says and falls back on his bed and he hears the springs on his bed squeak.

Anna walks around the room running her hand along his desk and picks up one of his school books. "I thought you said you couldn't touch anything"

"It looks like the rules changed since you could see us" She replies flipping through it then putting it back down. She didn't know why she was back but she was grateful she was. _The image of her mother's cold stiff body was burned in her mind. It was stuck on repeat, she couldn't stop it, and she couldn't look away. Her silent screams were unable to stop her mother from opening the door. Then came the pain, real pain, physical pain, aching, throbbing. She grinds her teeth together to keep from screaming she wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. She knew she deserved it but that didn't mean she didn't pray for it to stop. _She shakes the thoughts from her head when she hears Jeremy talking to her.

"Do you know what this is?" He asks Anna since she was walking around as confident as ever. Maybe he should call Bonnie. He laughs to himself, he's going to call his girlfriend and tell her that he's talking to his dead girlfriends_. I'm sure that what every girl wants to hear from their boyfriend. _

"No" Anna replies. "I wish I did" She wanted answers as much he did.

"Are you ghosts?"

"No, ghosts are what humans become after they die. Vampires usually can't come back since we already died" At least that's what she was told. She pulls his chair out from his desk and sits down; she rests her elbows against her knees and rubs her hands along her face. She really wished she knew what was going on she hated being kept in the dark.

"Matt" Vicki suddenly screams and disappears. Jeremy looks at the spot Vicki just was.

"I guess she's going to see Matt, even though he won't be able to see her. Was she always such a crap listener?" Anna asks Jeremy. She felt bad saying it but it was probably a good thing Stefan killed her she would not have lasted long as a vampire without any proper teaching. Anna looks back towards the desk and sees a picture of him and Bonnie, she picks it up.

"Anna…I" He begins.

She looked down at the picture of the smiling witch. She was nothing like her ancestor. She had watched Bonnie grow up, she made sure she was kept safe if she had known that she would one day be partly responsible for her death she would not have done that.

"Anna?" Jeremy asks trying to get her attention. "What happened that night? You were screaming, then those men came I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what was happening or where they were taking you. Then Damon comes to tell me that you were dead."

"Damon told you, Damon escaped?" She was slightly happy to hear that Damon was still alive; she didn't see Stefan in there so he must've come for his brother.

"Who killed you?"

"John Gilbert" she replies.

Deep down he knew that, he tried to deny it. At that time his Uncle was following orders of another vampire, a vampire that he was in love with, Elena's mother.

"The thing with that is, Jeremy. He wouldn't have been able to kill me if the device he had was disabled. Your sister trying to protect the Salvatore's had gone to a witch to do that, a witch that told them that she did it. A witch that lied"

"A witch?" Jeremy asks. There was only one witch he knew of but it couldn't be. If Elena asked her for help she wouldn't hesitate.

* * *

><p>They flew through the night, leaving bodies in their wake. He had brought Stefan to his family home to show him what he could have. They were sitting in the parlor room drinking "We are unstoppable, we are Gods" He tells him drinking from his goblet. "No one can stop me now"<p>

Stefan placed his goblet down on the table. "What do you mean now, could someone stop you before?"

"There was a vampire that had an ability that she shouldn't have gotten; I made sure I took care of that problem before I came to Mystic Falls."

"She?"

"It's always a woman, isn't" Klaus says with a bitter laugh.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Ghost Whisperer**

Jeremy Gilbert came back from the world of the dead but he wasn't the only one. The witch's saved his life but was it for Bonnie's benefit or theirs.

* * *

><p>Anna was pacing in his room; he had gone quiet after she told him that his current girlfriend is partially responsible for her death. He was sitting on his bed staring at his floor trying to make sense of it. Vicki was probably still trying to talk her brother but she didn't have time to worry about her. She needed to find out what's happened since she died, there was a reason she was here. "Jeremy" she says quietly walking over to him. She kneels down and places her hand on his knee and his eyes meet hers. "Where's Jenna?" She noticed his aunt was missing when they arrived here earlier and there had to be a reason the history teacher was sleeping on the couch.<p>

"She's dead, Uncle John's dead, everyone keeps dying around me" he tells her. "And it's my fault"

"Jeremy...I'm sorry" she says sincerely. "They weren't your fault, none of this is your fault."

"But if I had done something...If I stopped them from taking you..."

"Jeremy, no don't think like that. There was nothing you could've done. He wanted me dead and he would've found another way to kill me" She wasn't expecting to hear about Jenna's death, John she was kind of happy about with karma and all but she liked Jenna. She didn't want to put Jeremy through anymore pain of having to relive what happened. If he was in fact of a medium then she had an idea, she just hopped he'd be up for it.

She stood inside the mansion shaking her head, those Salvatore brothers always thinking they are untouchable. She stretched her limbs this was a new experience for her and it took some getting used to. She heard noises on the upper level, they were coming down the stairs so she waited.

"Jeremy?" Damon asks when he walked into his living room. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked" Jeremy replies.

Damon nods his head and stares at Jeremy. He should've been able to sense him, but he was getting nothing. Was he still weak from almost dying? Damon shakes it off and walks over to the bar to pours a drink and downs it. "Did you want something?" he asks turning around to face him. Damon looks at Jeremy who was acting really strange, like he wasn't comfortable in his own body. "I know I'm an immortal and all but I really don't have all the time in the world to have staring contests with you"

"It's good to see your alive" Jeremy finally manages to say.

"Yay, me" Damon says dryly and sits down on the couch. "Werewolves, does the world really need them"

"You were bitten by a werewolf?" Jeremy asks.

The tumbler pauses on the way to his lips as Damon looks at Jeremy. The look of interest in his eyes didn't belong to Elena's brother.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Elena asks walking into the room.

"Wow, you are really are Katherine's doppelganger right down to screwing both boys"

Elena's too shocked to say anything so Damon rushes over and pushes Jeremy up against the wall squeezing his throat.

"This again. Really Damon? Don't you have any creativity?"

"Damon! What are you doing, let him go" Elena says running over to try and pry his hands off of her brothers' throat.

He was getting angry he didn't like whatever was going on. Whoever this was it wasn't Jeremy. "Who are you?" Damon bares his fangs.

He watches Jeremy just smiling at him, not even struggling to breath. Suddenly he feels himself being propelled backwards and smashed against the opposite wall. His throat was being crushed now. He stares into Jeremy's eyes struggling to pry his hand loose but he can't.

"I'm strong for a little thing, remember?"

Still struggling against the vice grip around his throat, he does remember. "Anna?" he croaks out.

Anna lets go of him and backs away. "Took you long enough" she says with a smile. She knows she didn't have to play around like she was but she liked being flesh and bone again. Jeremy was a lot taller than her and a male so everything was really different. She stood in front the bathroom mirror at Jeremy's house for awhile looking at herself. He really was very handsome, the Gilberts had good genes. And she figured if Damon figured it out on his own it would easier. When Damon attacked her in the motel room she wasn't even really trying. Damon didn't deal well with someone better than him so she pretended they were equal.

"So what you've moved on to possession?" Damon asks rubbing his throat.

"It's consensual possession" Anna replies. Emily told her if a host is willing then the possession will not harm them. When she asked him he didn't hesitate to say yes, when she asked him why, he said because then he didn't have to be himself. With all people he loves dying all the time he'll never truly be able to heal. And now that he has one foot in death's doorstep she didn't know if she'd be able to help him but she'd try.

"My brother said you can take over his body? How is that even possible?" Elena asks walking over to stand next to Damon.

"He's a medium" Anna tells her.

"What?" Elena asks surprised. "What do you mean?

Anna sighs. "He died and was brought back to life, but the thing with death is, it never lets you leave completely. You belong to it, you're tied to it. And because of that Jeremy can communicate with the dead"

"Jeremy died, when?" Elena says worriedly walking over to her. "Let me talk to him" she demands. Her brother died and no one told her.

"One death at a time, first I need to find out what hell has been going on since I died" Anna turns her attention back to Damon. "Who's been killing everyone?"

"You wouldn't know him" Damon tells her. He was a little upset when he saw John Gilbert stake her. For a vampire she was one of the less annoying ones but he didn't really trust anyone.

"I've been a vampire a lot longer than you, try me" She says. "I've hung around Katherine for a long time, longer then you could even imagine. If it has something do with her, then I will know about it." Anna tells him. She was getting angry and she didn't know if it was less threatening or more threatening coming from Jeremy's body. "Pearl was my real mother, Damon" she said in hopes that would get him to open up.

"She turned you?" He asks surprised.

"I turned her" She tells him "Now tell me who it is" She knew as soon as Jeremy told her about Jenna that she was killed by a vampire, but the question was which one. There are so many that hate Katherine.

"His name is Klaus" Damon tells her "And he's gone now" Anna backs away and puts her hand over her mouth. Damon had to shake his head because it was weird seeing Jeremy doing that. "So you do know him"

"What happened with him? She asks forcefully.

"I don't know" Damon says shaking his head. "He was trying to be some kind of vampire/werewolf hybrid or something"

"Did he succeed in turning, into a full werewolf?"She asks because that was most important question.

"Yeah, why does that matter?" Damon asks her. Anna smile widens then she starts laughing. He really wished she'd get out of Jeremy's body it was very disconcerting seeing her mannerisms on him.

She cursed herself silently she had grown careless in her quest to save her mother. She'd forgotten why they always had someone around her. "You thought they were so protective of me because I was younger, but that was never the case, Damon" she tells him.

"Then why?" he asks

"Because Katherine wasn't the only one Klaus was hunting" She tells him. "He needed me dead to become a wolf." She thought it was Katherine that had her killed, but Katherine would've wanted her around, Katherine needed her around.

"And that means?" Damon asks.

"It means I can control him"

Tbc…


End file.
